


Touch Me

by Futchbear



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Good Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futchbear/pseuds/Futchbear
Summary: I have been toying with an idea for a story. Of course, it began with a love scene, which is what I am posting now.It's been over a year since Harry went to prison, and about five months since he was beaten to death while serving his sentence for the abuse of his wife, Bea. Bea is finally able to breathe and feels that Debbie is protected fully. One night she comes across a young, blonde prostitute named Allie. Bea is lonely and is struck by this younger woman. After time together, Bea decides to take things further but wants to maintain a boundary.This is my first time. Be kind.





	Touch Me

“Bea…” Allie began to speak but was worried that the older woman would become embarrassed by her own inexperience. Her hands placed just below the redhead’s jawline on either side, she leaned her forehead against Bea's as she began to slowly rock back and forth in her lap, her eyes opening to look at the older woman’s face. 

Bea’s eyes were closed. She was lost in the sensation of Allie engulfing her, the smell of the blonde, the hands gently caressing her face and neck, the soft hair cascading around her cheeks like a canopy that could hide them from the world. She felt so safe, and a calm seeped through every inch of her body. Her nervousness was subsiding as she felt Allie lean into her, her own name coming barely above a whisper from the blonde’s lips. Bea opened her eyes to look into the blue ones she knew would be staring back at her. “What, Allie?” she asked. When there was no response, she glided her left hand up the blonde’s arm until she reached the back of her neck where she stopped to draw light circles on her skin. She inhaled to breathe Allie in and was welcomed by a sigh that escaped the blonde’s lips.

This woman was all consuming, and Allie closed her eyes as she felt the strong fingers dance delicately against the back of her neck. “God, you feel so good,” Allie said. “I could stay like this forever.” She leaned in to kiss the older woman. Their lips pressed gently together until Allie pulled back to linger just over Bea’s with her lips slightly parted. 

The redhead moved forward to catch the blonde’s lips again. This time her own mouth was open, and the hand that was placed on the blonde’s neck became firm as Bea pulled the woman straddling her into a deep kiss. Her right hand squeezed the blonde’s hip to encourage her to move harder against her, and she complied.

At this point, Allie’s arousal had been building, and Bea’s hand on her hip had spurred her on. She began to grind harder against the redhead, loosing all sense of restraint for a brief moment. Her tongue slid into Bea’s mouth and massaged the soft one waiting for her. When Bea let out a moan, Allie moved her hands into the redhead’s hair and curled her fingers to pull the silkiness beneath them. It was apparent to Allie how wet she was becoming as her rocking persisted, and she knew she would have to find some way of yielding her movements. As the kiss became more heated, the hand that was on the back of her neck trailed over her collarbone, down her shirt, and settled on her other hip. She felt Bea arch her back from the sofa so that their bodies were flush, and the flutter in her stomach lowered itself to her core. That was Allie’s cue. She ceased the rhythm of her hips abruptly and began to pull her lips away from Bea as she untangled her fingers from the red hair she had been holding onto.

“Don’t,” the redhead began tightening her hands around Allie’s hips. “Please, don’t stop.”

“Bea, I have to. I’m not going to be able to control myself if we keep this up.”

“What if I don’t want you to control yourself anymore, Allie?” Bea asked as she leaned back against the sofa. Her hands nudged Allie towards her, and Allie came closer holding herself above Bea with her hands on the back of the couch. 

Allie smirked. “I would say that you are getting ahead of yourself, Ms. Smith,” she said as she pecked Bea’s lips quickly.

Bea locked Allie with a steady gaze. “I’m not getting ahead of anything,” she said as she slowly removed her hands from Allie’s hips and towards herself. She watched the smile on Allie’s face dissipate as the blonde’a attention turned to the path Beas’s hands were making towards her shirt. Bea unclasped the top button of her shirt while never looking away from the woman still hanging above her. “I…” she undid another button “am…” another button “doing…” another button “exactly…” another button “what I want,” and with those words the last button was released. Bea opened her shirt to let Allie look at her. She saw the hunger in the blue eyes, and Bea knew that she had halted Allie’s retreat. 

“What is it that you want?” Allie asked. She was transfixed by the redhead’s bra clad breasts framed by the black button-down that had been opened to reveal them. The throbbing between her legs was increasing, but she pushed the feeling out of her mind to focus on the needs of the woman before her.

“Baby steps,” Bea began. “I want this,” she continued as she moved her right hand along Allie’s thigh, which was still covered by her jeans. She moved higher and slipped her hand under Allie’s shirt to lightly stroke the skin of her stomach. Allie’s eyes closed, and Bea could feel Allie’s body tremble.

“What is ‘this’ exactly?” Allie asked. The redhead’s fingers were distracting her, and her hips jerked involuntarily as tingles ran across her skin. The brief pressure caused Allie to gasp, and a smile returned to her lips as she chuckled. She looked into Bea’s eyes searching for a more direct answer. “You’re going to have to be a little more specific.”

“I want to feel your skin,” she lowered her gaze to Allie’s body as she continued to stroke the softness beneath Allie’s shirt. “I want to touch your body.” She looked up and raised an eyebrow as she tugged on the fabric, “I want to take this off.”

Allie bit her lip. She was unsure of how far Bea would be willing to go. As she leaned her face closer to the redhead she rested her forehead against Bea’s once again and closed her eyes. Her scent was intoxicating. This woman is going to kill me she thought to herself, but breathing Bea in made her not care. Allie nodded her head, “Okay…we’ll start there.” She leaned back and let Bea push her shirt further up her body until Allie grabbed the hem, pulled it over her head, and discarded the garment to the floor. She smiled as she saw Bea’s eyes travel to her bra, her jaw growing slack. “Is this what you want?”

Bea looked up into the smiling face of Allie, but she knew that was not what was reflected in her own. Her desire was overtaking her. She moved her hands across Allies torso, up the sides of her breasts, over her shoulders. Her right hand made its way to the side of Allie’s face while her left hand travelled down Allie’s arm to reach her hand. She watched as Allie shut her eyes and leaned her cheek into the palm of her hand. Bea ran her thumb over Allie’s lips, and she began to move her head from side to side to continue the caress against her sensitive lips as they began to open. When her tongue came out to barely lick the finger before placing a light kiss, Bea’s breathing began to increase. She pulled Allie towards her, their open mouths finding one another immediately.

Allie loosened her body and allowed herself to fall against Bea. Their tongues were working against one another, and Allie was over come with the thought of Bea’s mouth between her legs, her tongue gently gliding through her wet folds until she was screaming her name. She pushed the thought aside and found Bea’s hands with her own, guiding them down towards her bra-clad breasts. Bea’s breathing hitched, but Allie then felt the strong hands squeeze tenderly as the kiss became more desperate. She moved her hands to the back of the sofa to steady herself.

Bea’s own hands had a mind of their own, and she wasn’t resisting since they were drawing sounds from Allie that were driving Bea wild. She kept up the massage of their tongues while firmly grasping Allie’s breasts, but she realized she wanted more. She moved her right hand up Allie’s chest and over to her shoulder where the bra strap laid across her beautiful skin. She trailed her kisses down Allie’s jawline and to her neck where she lingered once Allie released a sigh of pleasure. Bea took the delicate skin between her teeth a nipped before opening her mouth wider to bite down on Allie’s pulse point, eliciting a deep moan from the blonde. As Allie pulled back, Bea’s hand dragged the bra strap down Allie’s left arm. When Bea made eye contact with Allie, the blue eyes were overtaken by dark desire. “Take this off,” Bea commanded. 

“If that is what you want…” Allie trailed off as she moved her hand to unclasp the barrier between them. Within seconds, Bea moved her left hand to Allie’s back and pulled her forward, taking her right nipple into her mouth while tweaking the other between the fingers of her free hand. “Oh my God,” cried Allie as a fresh flow of liquid coated her core. Her hips involuntarily jerked and she could feel her clit rubbing against her panties and jeans, but this time she did not want to stop. The grinding of her hips was increasing, the pressure that she so desperately needed for release. Her core ached to be touched, but she knew the redhead was going to want to move slow.

“Bea,” Allie stated between moans, “I want to do something.” Bea leaned back, desire still filling her eyes even with a glimmer of confusion. “Not to you. Baby steps, remember?” 

She was unsure of what Allie was implying, but what she was sure about was that she trusted the blonde implicitly. Seeing the growing need in Allie as this passionate session increased, Bea knew she was not ready for the next step but also knew that she was being selfish asking Allie to fulfill all the needs she had stated. Bea nodded in agreement, but was discouraged when the blonde raised herself from her lap.

Allie saw the dismay in Bea’s eyes. So not breaking eye contact with the redhead, she began to unbutton her jeans, “You told me that you want to feel my skin.” She lowered the zipper and began to push her jeans down her legs while looking into Bea’s brown eyes that were filling with anticipation. “You told me that you want to touch my body.” Allie stepped out of her jeans and walked back over to Bea in just her underwear. Leaning over her, Allie placed a firm kiss that showed how much she desired these things as well. Pulling away again she pushed Bea’s open shirt off of her shoulders. Bea responded by removing it and tossing it to the floor as Allie stared deep into her eyes. “Do you know what I want?”

Bea shook her head “no,” and Allie proceeded to take her previous position of straddling the redhead with her hands on either side of her face leaning into the sofa.

“I want to come for you…”

Bea swallowed, and her eyes fluttered. She was so aroused. The pulsating between her legs was growing more prominent, but she still had reservations. She forgot almost immediately as Allie’s mouth made its way toward her own, Allie licking Bea’s bottom lip before entering into a deep engrossing kiss. Bea felt Allie thrust her hips forward as she let out a moan into her mouth. Bea pulled her into an embrace that forced their bodies tightly together as Allie continued to grind against her, and Bea’s body gave an unconscious response of lifting her hips to meet Allie’s movements. Allie’s breathing increased and small gasps escaped her with ever thrust Bea was making in time with her own. 

“That feels so good,” Allie responded.

Bea continued the motions and slowly moved her right hand down Allie’s back to place it on her backside pushing in time with her movements to increase the pressure Allie was making with her hips. Without thinking, Bea continued the trail of her hand onto Allie’s thigh and towards her center, grazing her inner thigh and the seam of her underwear with her thumb.

Allie stilled and placed her hand on Bea’s arm. “Not yet,” she said looking into Bea’s eyes. “I want you to be ready.”

“But I thought you wanted…”

“…to come for you,” Allie finished her sentence. “I do. I really,” she began to move her right hand down Bea’s cheek. As Allie moved her hand lower, Bea released her hold to allow the blonde’s hand between them. Allie trailed her fingers down her own stomach, “really, want to come for you.” Her fingers lingered as they reached her underwear. “Do you want me to stop?” Bea elicited no verbal response, but her eyes became darker. Allie slid her fingers into her underwear stopping just above where she needed to feel herself. She leaned to Bea’s ear. “Don’t take your hand off of me. I want to feel you,” she said as she slid her fingers through her wet folds coating her fingers. 

Bea felt the muscles in Allie’s legs quiver as her hand moved lower beneath the underwear restricting her view, but she did not need to see what the blonde was doing. She could feel Allie’s palm moving under the fabric, and the sensation between her own legs increased. It surprised Bea when a moan fell from her own lips as she pressed her tongue into Allie’s mouth. She pulled her hand away from Allie’s core and placed it on her thigh. Unlocking their lips, “Tell me what you want me to do.”

“I want your fingers inside of me,” Allie gasped. “No,” she said stopping Bea’s hand again. “You asked me what I want, and I am going to tell you what I want. I am going to tell you what I am thinking about you doing right now.” Her hand quickened as she circled her clit. She dipped lower and felt how open her entrance was but stopped. She wanted to come all over Bea’s fingers not her own. “I’m so wet, Bea…”

“Please…let me feel,” Bea’s eyes locked with Allie’s. The blonde released her grip on Bea’s hand and she slowly moved towards the heat resonating from Allie. Pushing the underwear slightly, she let two fingers come into contact with the juices seeping from Allie’s core. Her breath was taken away. 

“Do you feel that?”

“…Yes,” Beas said.

“No one ever makes me wet like that.” Bea put more pressure on Allie’s entrance, and she jumped moving her fingers faster against her own clit. “Don’t stop.” 

Bea moved her hips with the motion of the goddess above her, her palm pressing harder against Allie’s core, her fingers laying just beneath the blonde’s entrance. She could feel the juices coating her fingers and the blonde’s moans were increasing. “Look at me, Allie…”

She wanted those fingers buried deep inside of her. She could see it. She could almost feel it Opening her eyes, she felt her orgasm begin taking over her body. She grabbed the back of the redhead’s neck holding their faces close. “Please don’t stop. Please don’t stop. Please…fuck,” her hips jolted forward, and she pressed against Bea as she slowed the movement of her hand.

Everything the blonde had been doing increased Bea’s courage in this moment. Looking into the Allie’s eyes, she watched as she climaxed and felt her slow her movements. This was the time. Slowly she pressed the two fingers at Allie’s entrance further inside.

“FUCK,” Allie screamed as her hips shot forward. The sensation was amazing.Without thinking she pushed Bea’s fingers deeper.

“Is this what you want?”

Allie made no verbal response. She began to ride Bea’s fingers, looking into the brown eyes to see if she should stop. Bea’s fingers were making it difficult to focus, and Allie was only able to feel the build of her second orgasm. She shut her eyes and released a groan that she could not hold back.

“You have to tell me, Allie,” Bea began, “You have to tell me what you want.”

“This…fuck you feel so good.”

“Open your eyes.” When the blue eyes caught hers, Bea felt a desire she had never felt before. She withdrew her fingers from Allie’s core. Holding her tight, she flipped Allie onto her back, grinding her own core into the blonde. She moved onto her knees as she slid her hands down her lover to remove the underwear that restricted her from Allie. Standing up, she released the clasp of her own bra and let it fall to the floor. Bea’s hands fell to the button on her pants.

Allie saw the hesitation in Bea’s eyes. “Bea…please don’t feel like you need to do anything. Please. That was amazing. Feeling you. Being with you-” She went silent as she saw the redhead relax and let her trousers cascade to the floor. Allie was transfixed. She watched as Bea moved towards her with only a thin layer of black lace covering the area Allie so desperately desired to be engulfed in.

She moved slowly. She wanted Allie to desire her but also knew she was uncomfortable with her body. Feeling every inch of Allie had given her a confidence she was unaware of, and Bea was not willing to let it go so easily. Bending her knees and leaning down, she kissed her way up Allie’s perfect body. She stopped at her right nipple and continued as gracious moans filled her ears. Climbing over she placed herself between Allie’s legs, inviting the blonde to wrap them around her as she continued the exploration of her body. She felt Allie’s core push against her. Bea caressed Allie’s hands and then slowly moved them above her head. “Let’s start here. When I say so…don’t take your hands off me.”

Allie felt Bea’s mouth on hers. She was still weak from her orgasm, which she had never experienced by herself alone from her own fingers. But she felt Bea pushing into her and the kisses against her neck drove her on. She felt the hands moving down her arms and over her breasts. She felt Bea exploring her body. She wanted those fingers inside of her again, but she also knew she wanted Bea to be ready. The lips of the redhead trailed down her body, the hands caressing every inch her lips did not touch. Allie felt a hand exploring lower on her torso and could not help a gasp escaping her lips as it brushed over her core and to her thigh. 

“Is here good for you?” Bea asked with a smile grazing her hand on Allie’s thigh.

“Yes.”

Quickly, Bea moved her hand to Allie’s center, “And here?” She felt Allie grind into her palm. She pushed two fingers slowly into Allie.

“Oh, my fucking, God!”

Bea loved it: having another person literally at her fingertips. She wanted to draw it out. She made her movements slow, hiking Allie’s leg over her left shoulder. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes…don’t stop.”

“This is what you want?”

“Yes,” Allie pushed out between gasps.

“Put your hands on me and don’t let go.” Allies hands lashed upon Bea. 

Bea leaned in and felt Allie’s walls clasping around her fingers. She met her thrusts with her own. Allie’s hands began at the top of her back but lowered, and Bea no longer cared. Everything was for this woman. Touch ME she thought, but No. This is hers.

“More…”

“Fingers?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, fuck,” Bea pulled her fingers out and added a third.

“Oh my fucking, God, Bea!…Don’t…Fucking…Stop”

Bea felt the blonde around her fingers. She knew she would be close to climax. 

Everything Bea was feeling was paid for…


End file.
